If I Die Before I Wake
by Faith1990
Summary: *ON HIATUS* All Human AU. Spike kidnaps Buffy and he's about to teach her a lesson she'll never forget! Characters belong to Joss please Review and let me know how you like it :
1. Chapter 1

Buffy woke up a dark room, not sure of how she had come to be there. The last thing she remembered was going to bed that night. The pounding in her head made her try to raise her hands to subdue it, but in her attempt, she realized that she could not move her arms. She looked down to see what was restraining her, and saw that she was bound to a chair, wearing nothing but her white tank top and panties. Her hair was wild like she had just had the fucking of her life, though she could tell that this had not happened based on the fact that there was no soreness... _there_.

Suddenly, she heard a noise come from the dark corner. In an instant, an unbearably bright light had flooded the room, making her squint.

As her eyes started to adjust, she looked toward the person responsible for her being here. Her eyes widened when his face came into view.

"Do I... know you?" she asked curiously. She certainly felt like she did. As he came closer, she noticed his platinum hair and cobalt eyes. This guy definitely looked familiar.

"No... but I know you."

****************************

Buffy was starting to get very irritated by the situation. She was hungry, tired, and cold. She was definitely not in the mood for this.

"Look, asshole, I don't know who you think I am, or what you think I have, but I'll tell you right now, I have _no_ money, and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to a piece of shit like you."

The man's hand landed a blow to her cheek, making Buffy's head slam to the side. A small trickle of blood escaped her lip, but she quickly lapped it up with her tongue, not wanting her captor to see that he had hurt her.

"Wow..." she said in a sarcastic tone. "That was impressive. You certainly are one hell of a man."

"Oh, luv, you have _no_ idea." He whispered with a smirk.

"Well, as fun as this has been Mr..."

"Name's Spike, pet."

"As fun as this has been, Spike, I really need you to either kill me or let me go now. See, I have better things to do, like clip my toenails, or clean out my garage, or watch Glitter."

Spike chuckled at that.

"I'm not nearly through with you, Buffy."

"How... how do you know my name?" she whispered, a bit unnerved.

"I know a lot of things about you, luv." He told her as he started to circle the chair she was sitting in.

"For example, I know that you went to Sunnydale High, I know that you were a cheerleader there, and I also happen to know that you were the biggest bitch I've _ever_ met!"

Buffy stared at him confused. "Met? I'm sorry, but I have a feeling that I would remember you if we had met."

"Oh, no, you wouldn't. You see, to you I was just a pathetic mousy bloke that wore bloody glasses and wrote terrible poetry. In your eyes, I was all but invisible."

Buffy now took the time to give this man a good once over, before she realized who he was.

"W- William?" it couldn't be him... could it?

"In the flesh, luv."

"How... what... how?" she stuttered.

"Three very good questions, Summers. You see, I once asked you to a dance, as I'm sure you now recall, but you, like the all mighty bitch that you are, turned me down. Not only did you turn me down, oh no, you also made me a laughingstock. Many years passed, and I had forgotten about you, but tonight, I saw you gyrating your pretty little ass, and decided to follow you home."

"The Bronze... you saw me there, and then you..." she trailed off.

Spike nodded. "And as fate would have it, you live all alone in that big house. So, I decided to teach you a lesson." He finished with a sadistic grin.

Suddenly, Buffy felt her anger rise all over again at the absurdity of the whole situation.

"Oh my god, are you 12? So, I rejected you in fucking _high school_, some kids laughed at you, and so now, almost a decade later, you decide to take revenge? God! You are so pathetic!"

Spike got to her in one long stride and grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look up at him.

"Bite your tongue! You think that just because you've got perky tits and a nice ass you can treat everyone like shit?"

"Oh, please!" she said as she yanked her chin from his grasp. "You don't know what being treated like shit _really_ feels like, Spike. I do! And believe me when I say, it far surpasses the bad treatment you're complaining about."

"Maybe, but the way I see it, there's no time like the present to atone, and that's just what you're gonna do."

****************************

"If I recall correctly, Summers, you delighted yourself in telling all of your friends that I was a waste of time. That I was probably gay, and that it was a good thing if I was, since I 'no doubt' had a small cock anyway."

"So, what? I was a teenager and I talked shit. That's nothing out of the ordinary, _William_."

Buffy saw him cringe when she called him by his given name.

"I told you, it's _Spike_, now, luv. And I am going to shut that pretty mouth of yours up, once and for all."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked in an annoyed tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Let me put it in simpler terms for you, pet. By the time I'm done with you, you will never even _think_ about the possibility that I might be gay again... or that my size is... _inadequate_." He smirked.

"Oh, you have got to be joking! You're gonna rape me?" she accused.

"Oh, no, luv. Not my style. I'm gonna do something much worse than that." He whispered as an evil smile crossed his lips.

"Oh really?" Buffy questioned with a hesitant look. "And what would that be?"

Suddenly, she saw Spike's eyes darken with lust. Something about his gaze on her sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm gonna fuck you, but not against your will."

Buffy scoffed at his remark. "Please! I would never willingly sleep with someone like you."

"Oh, but you will, luv. I'm going to fuck you raw and you won't do a thing to stop me, 'cos by the time I'm through with you... you'll beg me to drive my cock in just a little deeper."

Buffy felt her panties get instantly wet from his words.

"In your fucking dreams." She retorted defiantly, Spike's only facial response being a smirk.

"Watch me."


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy watched as Spike lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"So, what exactly is your goal here? To bore me into fucking you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not at all, pet. I figured we'd get reacquainted first. So, do tell, what has become of your life?"

"You can't be serious." Buffy scoffed.

When she realized that he wasn't going to give in, she started talking.

"Fine, but you asked. I graduated, met the biggest asshole possible in this world, and dated him for about 2 years. Then, we broke up. I moved to New York for a while to run one of my mom's galleries, but I ended up coming back here after she... after she died."

Her answer seemed to stun Spike.

"Your mum died?"

Buffy nodded softly.

"Well, I'm sorry, luv. Nice lady, she was."

"Please, you expect me to believe that someone who just kidnapped, me gave a shit about my deceased mother?"

"You know, Summers, not everyone is as cold hearted as you. I liked your mother just fine, it's _you_ I have a problem with you stupid bint!" he growled.

"Oh, really, and why would that be?"

"Because, you ruined my soddin' life, that's why! You see, pet, the man you see before you today, is _your_ creation. You turned me into what I am... what I despise." He finished in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Buffy inquired confused.

"You think a man just... wakes up being how I am one day, Summers? I wasn't always like this. I just... couldn't take it anymore. The constant... so I decided, I had to change. Had to learn how to achieve what I wanted. It was great at first. Got the girls, got the respect. But then, I started changing. I mean, _truly_ changing. The things I've done... the things I've-" he stopped himself, realizing how much he was divulging.

Buffy stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe that someone who had tied her up seemed so... sincere.

"Spike... what happened to you?" she whispered.

"You."

*************************************

Buffy and Spike had sat in silence for almost an hour now. Both too deep in thought to speak, when suddenly, Buffy saw him stand up and head towards her.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Letting you go." He sighed as he untied her.

"But... why? I- I mean, aren't you scared I'm gonna tell the cops or something?"

"If you want to, you can. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. This was... a mistake." He finished.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. The way I treated you back then... you deserved better. And, sure, you kinda overreacted, but... I feel like I owe you... _something_. I can't really explain it."

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Neither uttering a word. Then, Buffy reached her hand out to his.

"Would you take me home?" she asked.

"No problem, luv."

******************************************

When they finally reached Buffy's house, they sat silent in the car until Spike finally spoke up.

"Look... I really am sorry. I- I don't know why I-"

"Spike, it's okay. I can understand, at least the feelings. Why... why don't you come over tomorrow? Maybe we can talk?" she asked hopefully.

"I'd like that." He smiled at her.

"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow, then." She told him with a soft smile. Before she left the car, she leaned over placing a chaste kiss on his lips. She pulled back to see the shock in his eyes.

"Until tomorrow, William."

*****************************************

As Spike tried to go to sleep that night, he couldn't stop thinking about Buffy. He didn't know what had possessed him to do what he had done tonight. At first, he was just sitting at the bar, drowning his sorrows, but then, he'd seen her. Suddenly, all his frustration had come forth. All that this girl had ruined for him. He couldn't blame her, not really.

After all, he was the one that had chosen his path, not her. Now, he wondered what tomorrow would bring. He couldn't imagine her forgiving his heinous act. Yet, when she had kissed him, it was as if nothing in the world existed but them. Almost ten years later, she still drove him wild.

**************************************

As Buffy lay in her bed, she replayed the kiss in her head over and over. She could tell that Spike had never meant to truly hurt her, but she still wondered what had driven him to commit such an act. After the things he had told her, she felt responsible for it. Not fully, of course, but she could tell that there was more to William's story than he was letting on.

***************************************

Buffy had just finished getting dressed when her doorbell rang. She quickly ran downstairs, opening it in a hurry.

"William." She said a bit out of breath.

She watched as he looked her up and down.

"Buffy, you look-"

"Thanks, come in." She blushed.

Now, it was Buffy's turn to look at him. He was wearing black jeans and a dark blue button up shirt, accompanied by a leather duster. She quickly averted her gaze when she realized she was staring.

"Ummm, would you like something to drink?" she offered.

"Oh, no, thanks."

"Okay, then, we can just-" she suddenly felt herself falling, just before two strong arms encircled her.

"You slipped." He informed her.

"Oh... yeah, I'm clumsy like that." She noticed that he still hadn't let go of her. The next thing she knew, she was kissing him passionately.

Spike returned her heated kiss, but broke from her with a worried look.

"Buffy, maybe we shouldn't. After what I did..."

But Buffy didn't care anymore. She had been wanting this man since last night, and nothing was going to stop her now.

"Spike, last night you said that you would make me beg. You said... that you would make me want you."

"I did." He said with a confused, yet, lustful look.

"Well, I want you... now it's time for you to make me beg."


	3. Chapter 3

Pen Name Update:

My pen name will be changing to Faith1990. I hope you all receive this update, and feel secure that my stories will still be up, just under a new pen name.


End file.
